Wie wir nach Narnia kamen
by Buuterflycupcake
Summary: Was wenn die vier Pevensies noch einml nach Narnia zurückkehren dürfen? Wenn ihr Mutter und die Freundin von Peter durch einen Unfall mitkommen? Und was wenn all das tatsächlich passiert? (Spielt nach dem 2. Film, der 3. Film wird nicht beachtet)
1. Narnia (08-28 23:35:14)

**Kapitel 1**

Ich lag in meinem Zimmer, welches ich mir mit Lucy teilte, auf meinem Bett und versuchte die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Das gelang mir aber leider nicht und so kam es, dass ich aufschluchzte und mein Gesicht im Kopfkissen vergrub. Es war genau eine Woche her, seit wir zum letzten Mal in Narnia waren. Seit genau einer Woche war mein Herz gebrochen. Mom hatte mich von der Schule befreien lassen, da mich eine seltsame Krankheit befallen hatte. Die Krankheit hieß Liebeskummer, auch bekannt als gebrochenes Herz, aber das musste ich ja Mom nicht auf die Nase binden.

Ich aß seit einer Woche nichts mehr und schlief sehr schlecht. Peter und ich durften nie wieder zurück nach Narnia, nie wieder zurück zu Riepischiep, Trumpkin, Talsturm, Aslan und Kaspian. Für Peter war es schlimm, aber auf andere Weise. Immerhin hatte er kein gebrochenes Herz, von dem er Splitter zusammen sammeln musste, aber es schlussendlich doch nicht zusammensetzten kann. Mir ging es aber so, wegen Kaspian.

Es klopfte vorsichtig an der Tür, "Suse? Wenn du nachher nicht kommen willst, ist das schon in Ordnung für mich. Ich möchte nicht, dass du unnötig leidest." Mein älterer Bruder Peter, versuchte mir nach wie vor, eine Last von den Schultern zu nehmen, die nur ich tragen konnte. Heute würde seine Freundin Lily kommen. Ihm bedeutete es sehr viel, das unsere Familie dabei war. Vor allem da Dad an der Front kämpfte, wollte er dass der Rest dabei war. Und er versuchte doch noch mir zu helfen.

"Es geht schon in Ordnung, Pete. Ich werde das schaffen müssen, weil es dir so viel bedeutet. Ich werde kommen." Ich sah zwar Peters Gesicht nicht, trotzdem wusste ich dass sich ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht ausbreitete. Die sich entfernenden Schritte von der Tür, sagten mir, dass Peter nicht mehr vor meiner Tür stand. Ich stand auf und blickte mich im Spiegel an. Ich schrak zurück, ein Mädchen sah mich an, mit einer solchen Verzweifelung im Blick, dass es mir kalt den Rücken hinunterlief. Das konnte unmöglich ich sein, unmöglich Susan Pevensie, unmöglich Königin Susan die Sanftmütige. Aber doch war ich es.

Mein Gesicht war eingefallen und bleich. Meine blauen Augen waren wässerig und verquollen vom Weinen. Die schwarzen Schatten zeugten von den vielen schlaflosen Nächten. Mein Körper war krankhaft dünn, man sah die einzelnen Rippen hervortreten. Meine schwarzen Haare, die sonst immer glänzten wirkten stumpf und hingen schlapp an meinem Kopf hinab, anstatt sich, wie sonst zu kringeln. Meine Lippen waren fahl und fast weiß, meine Hände zitterten und die blauen Adern traten deutlich, wie Flüsse auf der Landkarte hervor. Ich strahlte eine Hoffnungslosigkeit und Trauer aus, als ob ich alles Leid der Welt ertragen müsste. Dabei musste ich nur mein eigenes Leid tragen. Ich hatte Lust mich wieder im Bett zu verkriechen und Peter und den Rest der Welt auszusperren.

Aber das konnte ich nicht tun. Es würde Peter das Herz brechen. Also wuch ich meine Haare, bis sie nicht mehr ganz so stumpf und glanzlos waren. Ich spritzte mir kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und meine Augen sahen nicht mehr ganz so verquollen aus. Ich starrte auf den Teller, den meine Mutter mir ans Bett gestellt hatte. Eine Scheibe Brot, etwas Käse und ein Glas Milch. Ich setzte mich hin und biss vorsichtig von dem Brot ab. Es war komisch, seit so langer Zeit wieder etwas zu essen. Nachdem ich beides vertilgt hatte, trank ich das Glas Milch aus. Meine Lippen bekamen etwas mehr Farbe und meine Hände hörten auf zu zittern. Aber ich sah trotzdem nicht so aus, wie früher. Meine Haare lockten sich zwar wieder, waren aber immer noch matt und glanzlos, mein Gesicht war immer noch eingefallen und meine Wangenknochen stachen hervor. Meine Augen waren nach wie von schwarzen Ringen umkränzt und blickten hoffnungslos und leer mein Spiegelbild an.

Lucy trat ein und als sie mich sah, wurden ihre Augen groß, "Susan!" sie umarmte mich, als ob ich jeden Augenblick zerbrechen könnte. "Ich nehme an, du machst es für Peter. Aber, Suse! Es tut so gut dich nicht weinen zu sehen." ihr lief eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. "Lucy. Alles gut. Du musst nicht weinen, ich werde heute versuchen die alte Susan zu sein. Auch wenn ich das niemals wieder sein werde." Wir umarmten uns lange, bis ich meine kleine Schwester vorsichtig von mir schob. "Machen wir uns fertig, Lu. Wir wollen Peter doch nicht warten lassen, oder?" sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah mich mit einem Lächeln an.

Ich nahm eine weiße Bluse aus dem Schrank mit einem schwarzen Rock. Dazu schwarze Socken und eine silberne Kette mit einem schwarzen Stein. Ich blickte in den Spiegel. Mein Körper war so verhüllt, dass man meine magere Gestalt nicht sehen konnte. Lediglich mein eingefallenes Gesicht verschandete den Eindruck. Ich musste mir in Erinnerung rufen, dass ich das hier für Peter tat. Ich nahm Puder, dass meiner Hautfarbe zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah und begann meine Blässe und Augenringe wegzuschminken. Ich sah mich im Spiegel an. Besser als vorher, aber man konnte immer noch sehen dass es mir nicht gut ging. Allein mein Blick strahlte solch einen Schmerz aus, dass ich wegschauen musste.

Lucy sah mich besorgt an und ich versuchte zu lächeln, aber meine Gesichtsmuskeln wollten nicht mitspielen. "Ist schon in Ordnung Suse. Du musst nicht versuchen zu lächeln. Wir wissen ja, was mit dir ist. Es wird alles gut." Ich nickte und musterte sie eingehend. Der weiße Blusenkragen blitzte aus ihrem orangen Rollkragenpulli hervor und ihr grauer Rock rundete alles ab. Sie nahm meine Hand und drückte sie fest.

"Willst du alleine gehen, oder mit mir?" sie fragte, mit anderen Worten ob ich noch etwas Zeit für mich brauchte dankbar ergriff ich die Chance mich noch etwas zu sammeln. "Du kannst vorgehen. Ich komme nach." sie nickte, "Lily ist gerade gekommen. Lass dir alle Zeit die du brauchst. Peter wird es verstehen." Ich nickte und mit einem letzten besorgten Blick verschwand sie aus dem Zimmer.

Ich atmete tief durch und setzte mich auf meine Bettkante. Ich würde versuchen Peter glücklich zu machen. Ich musste runter, aber nicht jetzt. Ich brauchte Zeit um mich auf den heutigen Abend vorzubereiten. Ich schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Ich saß fünf Minuten so da, und versuchte an nichts zu denken. Ich sammelte den Rest an Mut an und stand auf. Ich schloss leise die Tür hinter mir.

Von unten drang leises Stimmengewirr zu mir hoch. Ich machte wie im Trance die Schritte auf die Treppe zu und wiederhohlte wie ein Mantra, dass ich diesen Irrsinn für Peter machte. Ich schritt langsam die Treppe hinab und bei jedem Schritt rief ich mir in Gedanken, dass meine Familie mich braucht. Ich öffnete die Tür zum Esszimmer, die Stimmen verstummten. Ich sah auf. Meine Mutter sah mich erschrocken und besorgt an, Lucy lächelte mich besorgt aber trotzdem liebevoll an, Edmund blickte mich hoffnungsvoll an und versuchte seine Freude zu verbergen, Peter lächelte mich glücklich an. Ein Gesicht konnte ich nicht einordnen, Herzförmig mit großen grünen Augen und braunen Wellen, die ihr über den Rücken fielen. Sie sah mich neugierig aber auch erschrocken an.

"Hallo. Ich heiße Susan und bin Peters jüngere Schwester." stellte ich mich vor, während ich neben Mom und Edmund Platz nahm. Sie lächelte mich scheu an:"Ich heiße Lily. Peter hat mir schon viel über dich erzählt. Nur gutes, natürlich." ich lächelte sie an. Naja, zumindest versuchte ich es. Mom hatte sich Mühe gegeben, das merkte man wirklich. Kartoffelsalat, Rind und Bohnen. Ich aß nur wenig, ich hatte nach wie vor keinen Appetit. Aber ich aß etwas, Mom zuliebe.

Der Wasserkrug war leer und bevor Mom oder sonst noch jemand aufstehen konnte, stand ich auf und lief mit dem Krug zum Wasserhahn. Ich stellte den Krug ab und wollte gerade das Wasser aufdrehen, als mich die Erinnerung, die sich den Abend über zurückhielt, mich wie eine Welle überrollte. Unsere Küche und Esszimmmer waren praktisch ein Raum, durch nichts getrennt. Kein Wunder, dass Lucy erschrocken aufschrie, als mich die Kraft verließ und ich auf dem Boden zusammensackte. In einem Moment stand ich noch, und dann verließ mich alle Kraft. Ich sackte auf die kalten Küchenfliesen und sah ins Nichts. ich hörte, sah und spürte nichts. Nichts, bis auf die Kälte in meinem Inneren und die Erinnerung.

Warme Lippen, die meine berührten. Eine Umarmung. Eine Träne. Ein letzter Blick in seine schokoladigen Augen. Und dann nichts mehr. Nichts bis auf die Kälte. Die Kälte die mein Herz fest umschloss und schlussendlich zerbrach. Millionen rote Splitter, die keiner mehr aufsammeln konnte. Nicht mal ich selbst. Versuchte ich es, schnitten sie mir tief in mein Fleisch.

Etwas durchbrach meine Erinnerung. "Susan!" eine Stimme, die meinen Namen rief. Ich kannte diese Stimme, auch wenn ich nicht sagen konnte, woher. Man sollte mich nicht zurückholen. Das Gefühl der Taubheit und der Stumpfheit war zu schön. Es betäubte meinen Schmerz und meine restlichen Sinne. Aber die Stimme hörte nicht auf meinen Namen zu rufen. Ich schlug ergeben mit flatternden Liedern meine Augen auf, es brauchte eine Weile, bis mein Blick sich klärte. Peter, Lucy und Edmund saßen neben mir und sahen mich besorgt an, hinter ihnen stand Mom, den Mund zu einem stummen Schrei geöffnet. Lily stand da, mit den Händen vor den Mund geschlagen. Sie starrten mich alle mit besorgtem Blick an, indem man auch die Angst sehen konnte.

"Susan!" rief Peter, aber man hörte die Erleichterung in seiner Stimme, "Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte dir das nicht aufbürden dürfen." Ich versuchte mich hochzustemmen, aber ich hatte keine Kraaft mehr. Ich wollte nicht mehr. Peter hob mich hoch und trug mich in mein Zimmer, wo er mich auf mein Bett legte. Vorsichtig setzte er sich neben mich und strich mir eine Harsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Meine anderen Geschwister setzten sich neben Peter. Edmund nahm meine kalte Hand in seine warme und Lucy fuhr mir vorsichtig mit den Fingern durch meine Haare. Ich konnte sie nicht ansehen. Ich hatte keine Kraft mehr dazu. Mein Blick war auf die Decke gerichtet, aber ich sah nichts.

"Sag uns wie wir dir helfen können!" flehte eine Stimme mich an, die Stimme meiner Schwester. Langsam richtete ich meinen Blick auf meine Geschwister, bewegte meine Lippen aber kein Ton kam über sie, nicht mal ein Flüstern. "Sie muss zurück, oder?" fragte Edmund Peter, welcher nur nickte. "Ihr geht es immer schlechter. Wenn es weiter so geht, wird sie sterben. Sie muss definitiv zurück." Zurück. Das klang gut. Zurück nach Narnia. Zurück zu Kaspian. Unbemerkt bahnte sich eine Träne aus meinem Augenwinkel. Sie tropfte auf Peters Hand, der mir sanft die nachfolgenden Tränen abwischte.

"Zurück wohin?" fragte eine Stimme von der Tür aus. Lily stand in der Tür und sah uns an. Lucy rutschte hin und her, Edmund sog erschrocken die Luft ein, Peter wandte sich um und wollte seine Hand auf den nicht vorhandenen Schwertknauf legen. Ich starrte sie einfach nur blicklos an. Sie blickte mich erschrocken an, anscheinend besaß mein Blick wieder den unendlichen Schmerz, die Leere und die Stumpfheit. "Zurück wohin?" fragte sie noch mal.

Peter sah uns hilflos an. "Komm erst mal rein und schließ die Tür hinter dir." lud Lucy sie nach einer langen Pause ein. Lily schloss die Tür und kam langsam auf uns zu. Ich schloss kurz die Augen, und da war er wieder. Kaspian. Das Bildnis gab mir Kraft. Kraft mich aufzusetzten und die Augen aufzuschlagen. Ich lehnte mich an Peter und Edmund und Lucy stützte mich schnell von hinten, indem sie sich hinter mich setzte. "Suse. Du musst dich ausruhen. Leg dich wieder hin." bat Peter mich, aber ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich schluckte und fand meine Stimme wieder, "Zurück nach Narnia."

Lucy, Peter und Edmund sogen wie auf Kommando die Luft scharf ein, als ich es Lily sagte. Sie blickte uns verwirrt an, "Zurück nach was?" fragte sie uns. Peter schluckte krampfhaft "Zurück nach Narnia." brachte er hinaus. "Was ist Narnia?" fragte Lily. Edmund wollte gerade anfangen aber ich war schneller. "Narnia. Narnia ist das wundervollste Land. Es existiert nicht in dieser Welt. Narnia ist eine Welt für sich. Narnia ist voller Magie und wundersamen Wesen. Und Menschen." bei dem letzten Wort stiegen mir Tränen in die Augen. Lily starrte uns an, als ob wir verrückt wären. "Wir sind nicht verrückt. Keine Sorge. Narnia existiert wirklich." Lily setzte sich auf den Teppich und ihre grünen Augen funkelten:"Klingt nach einer längeren Geschichte. Und ich möchte sie hören. Ich sah meine Geschwister an, welche ergeben nickten.

"Narnia kann man nicht beschreiben, wenn man nicht selbst dort war. Aber ich kann es dir beschreiben. In Narnia gibt es sprechende Bäume, Magie, sprechende Tiere, Einhörner, Narnianen, welche du dir als eine Art Zwerge vorstellen kannst. Es gibt Dryaden, Zentauren, Faune und noch so viele andere Fabeltiere, die du dir nicht vorstellen kannst. Ich war in Narnia, ebenso wie meine Geschwister, wir fanden dort treue Freunde. Herr Tumnus, ein Faun und Herr und Frau Bieber, sprechende Tiere. Vor etwa einem Jahr waren wir zum ersten Mal dort. Wir sind durch einen Wandschrank hindurchgekommen. In Narnia herrschte zu dieser Zeit eine Hexe. Und mit der Hexe herrschte der ewige Winter. Wir besiegten mithilfe eines Löwens die Hexe. Obwohl, eines Löwens trifft es nicht ganz. Es war der Löwe, der wahre Herrscher von Narnia. Nach unserem Sieg krönte er uns, wir lebten auf Cair Paravel, bis wir unfreiwillig zurück in unsere Welt, nach England kamen."

Lily starrte mich ungläubig an, "Es ist alles wahr." meinte Edmund. "Erzählst du bitte weiter? Ihr wart bestimmt nochmal in Narnia." Ich zuckte zusammen und Lucy schmiegte sich enger an mich. "Wenn du es nicht erzählen willst, Suse, ist das in Ordnung." versicherte mir Peter. "Warum?" fragte Lily. "Ich werde erzählen. Und Lily, du wirst es noch erfahren." antwortete ich kalt und meine Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. Ich atmete tief durch um mich zu beruhigen.

"Wir waren vor einer Woche zum letzten Mal in Narnia. Dort stellten wir fest, dass Cair Pravel angegriffen wurde. Es war nicht mehr, als ein paar Ruinen übrig. Wir zogen los, um zu erfahren, warum wir gerufen wurden. Wir trafen, oder besser befreiten einen Rotzwerg, Trumpkin. Von ihm erfuhren wir, dass seit unserer Abwesenheit in Narnia 1300 Jahre vergangen waren und alle die wir damals kannten, sind gestorben." Jetzt galt es so knapp wie möglich zu erzählen. Keine Erinnerungen aufwallen zu lassen. "Wir trafen den Kronprinzen, Kaspian, der in Lebensgefahr schwebte. Wir halfen ihm und den Narnianen gegen die Telmarer zu gewinnen. Nach dem Siegesfest, verabschiedeten wir uns und gingen zurück nach England."

Keine Erinnerungen. Zum Glück. "Und warum geht es dir jetzt so schlecht?" stocherte Lily weiter. Ich erstarrte und Peter schob sich unwillkürlich ein wenig vor mich. "Das, Lil, geht dich nichts an. Entweder Suse will es dir erzählen, oder nicht." presste Peter aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. "Hat es etwas mit diesem Prinzen zu tun? Diesem Kaspian?" Lily wusste nicht wo die Grenze war. Ich starrte ins Nichts. Erinnerungen überfluteten mich. ich hatte keine Chance ihnen zu entrinnen. "Sei still, Lily! Siehst du nicht, dass es ihr schlecht geht?" fuhr Edmund sie an. Sie richhtete den Blick auf mich. Ich bemerkte es fast gar nicht. Ich bemerkte nicht, wie mir Tränen über das Gesicht liefen und das restliche Puder mit sich nahmen. Lily keuchte auf, als sie meine bleiche Haut und die Ringe unter meinen Augen sah. Ich stand wie im Trance auf und ging zum Spiegel.

Meine blauen Augen starrten in Weite ferne. Die Tränen liefen wie ein nicht enden wollender Wasserfall über mein Gesicht. Hinter mir tauchte eine Gestalt auf. keiner meiner Geschwister, es musste eine Einbildung sein. Die gestalt verschwand wieder und wie um sie aufzuhalten berührte ich den Spiegel. Das kalte Glas unter meinen Fingern. Da war niemand. Mein Körper zitterte und sofort war Peter hinter mir und stützte mich. Ich lehnte mich an seine Brust, drehte mich um und weinte. Meine Tränen durchweichten seinen Pullover. Zwei Körper schmiegten sich an mich. Lucy, Peter und Edmund hielten mich. Peter vergrub sein Gesicht ebenfalls an meiner Schulter und begann still zu weinen. Er hörte damit auf, als nur noch trockene Schluchzer meiner Kehle entrannen.

Lily stand hinter ihm und blickte uns fassungslos an, dann huschten ihre grünen Augen zurr Tür und dann wieder zu uns. Ich blcikte zur Tür und dort stand meine Mutter und sah uns bestürzt an. Wir lösten uns und ich bemerkte, dass auch Edmund und Lucy geweint hatten. "Kann mir jemand erzählen was los ist?" fragte meine Mutter. Wir hatten keine Chance ihr zu antworten, denn in ebendiesem Moment, wurde unser Haus von einer Explosion erschüttert. Das letzte was ich mitbekam, war, dass die Zimmerdecke über uns krachend zusammenschlug.

Als ich wieder klar sehen konnte, stand ich neben Peter und Emund auf einer grünen Wiese voller duftender Blumen. Lily und meine Mutter standen etwas verloren da und starrten die Umgebung an. Endlich fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Wir waren zurück. Zurück in Narnia.


	2. Narnia

**Kapitel 2**

Wir standen immer noch auf der Wiese, das hohe Gras rauschte und flüsterte, als der Wind hindurchfuhr. Mein Haare wurden mir nach hinten geweht und als ich die Luft einatmete, spürte ich wie langsam Kraft in meinen Körper zurückkehrte. Meine Geschwister sahen mich an und ich sah sie an, ich lächelte. Diesmal keine Grimasse sondern ein richtiges Lächeln. Ich bekam Hoffnung, Hoffnung, dass Kaspian noch lebte und wir für immer hier bleiben würden.

"Wo sind wir?" fragte Mom. Moment, Mom war hier? Wie kamen sie und Lily nach Narnia? Edmund versuchte zu erklären, wurde aber von Lucys freudigem Aufschrei unterbrochen. "Aslan!" rief sie aus.

Ich drehte mich um, tatsächlich. Aslan stand im Licht der untergehenden Sonne.Die Mähne leuchtete golden, sein Fell strahlte einen übernatürlichen Glanz aus und seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen lächelten uns freundlich an. Lucy rannte auf ihn zu und wir folgten ihr. "Kinder! Kommt sofort zurück! Seid ihr von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Das ist ein Löwe!" Ich verdrehte in Gedanken die Augen. Mom machte sich unnötig Sorgen. Ich kniete vor ihm nieder, bis er uns befahl aufzustehen. Wir umarmten ihn, was einen erschrockenen Aufschrei von Mom und Lily hervorrief.

"Keine Angst, Mom. Aslan tut dir nichts. Das schwöre ich dir." versuchte Lucy sie zu beruhigen. Mom trat misstrauisch ein paar Schriite näher, ebenso Lily. "Keine Angst, Helen. Du solltest ebenfalls keine Angst haben, Lily. Ihr seid beide in Narnia willkommen." erhob Aslan die Stimme. Mom schrie auf und lily schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Ihr dämmerte es wohl langsam wo sie war.

In dem Moment trabte aus dem Wald ein weißes Pferd. Auf ihm saß eine Art Ritter, ich kniff die Augen zusammen, konnte ihn trotzdem nicht erkennen. Neben ihm huschte etwas kleines durch das Gras und ein kleineres Pferd folgte ihm. Auf ihm saß ebenfalls ein Reiter. Ein Zwerg, oder so etwas.

Ich trat wie im Trance auf den Reiter in der Mitte zu, Er schien mich zu erkennen und stieg ab und kam auf mich zu. Auf einen Schlag wusste ich wer vor mir war und stürzte mich in seine Arme. Wir standen eine Ewigkeit so da, bis er mit rauer Stimme fragte:"Ich dachte, du würdest nie wieder kommen?", "Aslan muss seine Meinung wohl geändert haben." flüsterte ich erstickt. Wir lösten uns aus der Umarmung und ich versank in seinen schokoladigen Augen. "Ich liebe dich." er lächelte leicht. "Ich liebe dich." antwortete ich und als sich unsere Lippen trafen, wusste ich, dass ich zu Hause angekommen war. Mein zuhause war hier in Narnia, bei Kaspian.

Als wir uns lösten und ich mich umdrehte, sah ich dass uns alle anstarrten. Ich wurde unwillkürlich rot. Aslan lächelte uns an, ebenso wie Lucy. Riepischiep und Trumpkin schlossen sich beiden an und lächelten. Peter hatte eine verkniffene Maske aufgesetzt und Edmund starrte uns peinlich berührt an. Lily blickte uns erschrocken an. Meine Mutter sah mich erschrocken, fassungslos und ungläubig an. Ich schluckte, sie brauchte dringend eine Erklärung.

Peter durchbrach das peinliche Schweigen, "Wieso sind wir hier, Aslan? Ich dachte, dass Susan und ich nie wieder zurückkehren dürften." Aslan lächelte ihn an. "Das ist richtig, Peter. Aber ihr habt eine Möglichkeit außer Acht gelassen. Deine Schwester Susan hat es die ganze Zeit in eurer Welt wohl geahnt." Peter sah mich verwirrt an und ich zuckte mit den Schultern, ich hatte keine Ahnung wovon der Löwe sprach. Aslan lächelte leicht. "Ihr müsstet sterben, wenn ihr wieder herkommen wollen würdet." Mom, Lucy und Edmund starrten erst den Löwen, dann mich bestürzt an. Peter nickte erschrocken, darum bemüht, nicht zu mir zu blicken.

"Sterben?" fragte Kaspian erschrocken, bevor er mich noch mal zu sich umdrehte und scharf die Luft einsog, als er mich genauer betrachtete. Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und zog mich in eine innige Umarmung. "Du darfst doch nicht sterben wegen mir. Selbst wenn das bedeuten würde, dass wir niemals zusammenkommen könnten, würde ich nicht zulassen, dass du stirbst." "Aber ich bin nicht gestorben, oder?" fragte ich von einer dunklen Ahnung beschlichen. Ich löste mich von Kaspian und starrte Aslan an.

"Doch. Du bist gestorben. Ihr alle seid gestorben, in eurer Welt. Jetzt seid ihr in Narnia, wo ihr leben werdet, bis ihr nach eurem Tod hier, in Aslans Land kommt." Lucy starrte ihn an, ebenso Edmund. Peter und ich standen stocksteif da, und versuchten das Geesagte zu verarbeiten. Mom schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und Lily schwankte bedächtlich. Bevor sie auf den Boden fiel, konnte Peter sie auffangen. "Das heißt, wir sind tot?" wollte sich Lucy vergewissern. Aslan nickte kurz. Bedrücktes Schweigen senkte sich über unsere Wiese. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

"Ihr müsst aufbrechen, es wird spät." riet Aslan uns. Wir lösten uns aus unserer Starre. "Wie viel Zeit ist hier in Narnia eigentlich vergangen?" fragte ich. "6 Monate." "Was?" hörte man Edmund. "6 Monate. Ich habe in der Zeit Cair Paravel aufbauen lassen. Ich hatte nicht vor, in der alten Burg zu leben. Zu viele düstere Erinnerungen." erklärte Kaspian.

"Was ist Cair Paravel?" fragte Mom, "Cair Paravel war unsere Burg vor etwa 1300 Jahren." Edmunds Satz wurde von einem Keuchen von Mom begleitet. "Ich verlange, dass ihr mich über alles, was passiert ist aufklärt! Habt ihr verstanden?" fuhr sie mich und meine Geschwister an. Betreten nickten wir. "Wie weit ist Cair Paravel entfernt?" fragte ich Kaspian, "Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde. Wir sollten es noch vor Sonnenuntergang schaffen." antwortete dieser.

Lucy durfte sich auf Trumpkins Pferd setzten, obwohl Trumpkin es nicht zugeben würde, mochte er meine Schwester gerne. Kaspian bot mir sein Pferd an, Aber ich lehnte entschieden ab:"Mom und Lily sollten reiten. Sie sind es nicht gewohnt, so lange zu Fuß zu gehen." Kaspian nickte und wir machten uns auf den Weg. Auf den Weg nach Cair Paravel.

Wir blieben stehen als wir Cair Paravel erblickten. Ich trat neben meine Geschwister und wir starrten unsere Burg an, die in alter Pracht erstrahlte. Wir gingen unwillkürlich einige Schritte auf die Burg zu. Kaspian hielt unsere Mutter zurück, die ns folgen wollte. Ich starrte hoch, Cair Paravel sah so aus, wie vor 1300 Jahren, als wir Könige und Königinnen von Narnia waren. Die anderen folgten uns mit Abstand, während wir auf unsere Burg zuschritten. In der gleichen Przession liefen wir in den Trohnsaal. Die vier Trohne stenden da, auf jedem lag unsere Krone. Die anderen folgten uns nicht mehr, während wir auf unseren Trohn zuschritten.

Mein Diadem strahlte mich an, ich lächelte und nahm es vorsichtig hoch. Meine Geschwister taten es mir gleich, und gleichzeitig ließen wir unsere Kronen und Diademe auf unseren Köpfen Platz finden. Ein übernatürliches Leuchten ging von uns aus, und als es verlosch, trugen wir narnianische Kleidung. Die Kleidung von unserem letzten Abschied. Wir setzten uns synchron auf unsere rechtmäßigen Plätze und ein glücksgefühl, welches man nicht beschreiben konnte, wallte in mir hoch. Aslan erhob seine Stimme, "Seid gegrüßt, ihr Könige und Königinnen von Narnia. Sei gegrüßt, Königin Lucy die Tapfere, sei gegrüßt Königin Susan die Sanftmütige, sei gegrüßt König Edmund der Gerechte, sei gegrüßt Hochkönig Peter der Prächtige." Mom sah aus, als ob sie jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen würde.

Ich lachte, denn hier gehörte ich hin. Das verstand ich jetzt. Ich gehörte hierhin. Nach Cair Paravel. Zu Kaspian. Nach Narnia.


	3. Narnia (09-06 09:36:00)

Kapitel 3

Ich bemerkte am Rand, dass meine Geschwister jetzt das selbe Glück fühlten, wie ich. Erst als ich langsam aus den Wogen des Glücks auftauchte, war ich fähig, die Umgebung um mich herum, wieder aufzunehmen. Aslan nickte mir freundlich zu, Kaspian lächelte mich liebevoll an, Lily verstand wohl noch nicht so ganz, was eigentlich los war, und Mom, oh Mom, Mom starrte mich verwirrt, geschockt und verletzt an. Ich versuchte mich in ihre Lage zu versetzten. Als erstes war ihre älteste Tochter an einer unbekannten Krankheit erkrankt, dann war sie in einer fremden Welt zu sich gekommen, wo ihre Kinder einen sprechenden Löwen umarmt hatten, ihre älteste Tochter einen wildfremden Mann geküsst hatte und als Sahnehäubchen bekam Mom noch, dass ihre Kinder Könige und Königinnen waren. Ziemlich viel für einen Tag.

Lucy, Peter und Edmund lösten sich auch aus ihrer Starre und wir lächelten uns gelöst an. "Könnte mir mal endlich jemand erklären, was hier eigentlich los ist?" unterbrach eine wütende Mom, die Unendlichkeit dieses Augenblickes. Ich sah betreten zu Boden und Peter seufzte. Er erklärte Mom in Kurzfassung unser Leben hier in Narnia. Inklusive meinen und Kaspians Kuss. Mom musste viel verarbeiten und setzte sich erst mal auf den Boden und starrte mit leerem Blick in die Luft, ehe sie sich wieder fing. Sie stand auf und funkelte uns wütend an. Mist. Jetzt würde eine Schimpftirade losgehen. Mom hohlte tief Luft.

"Peter Pevencie! Ich habe dich und deine Geschwister in Professor Kirkes Landhaus geschickt, damit ihr dem Krieg entfliehen könnt! Und jetzt erfahre ich, dass du deine Geschwister in einen anderen Krieg geführt hast! Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?!" Peter blickte betreten auf den Boden, "Es ist uns doch nichts passiert, Mom." versuchte ich sie zu besänftigen. "Du musst nicht versuchen, mich zu besänftigen, Susan Pevencie! Mit dir habe ich auch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen! Was denkst du dir dabei, einfach einen Fremden zu küssen?! Ja, er ist vielleicht ein Prinz, aber du hast keine Ahnung, was für Sorgen ich mir in der letzten Woche gemacht habe! Und das alles wegen einem verdammten Prinzen!"

Kaspian blickte zu Boden und ich versuchte mich und ihn zu verteidigen:"Mom! Ich liebe ihn! Von ihm getrennt zu sein, ist wie einen Pfeil durch mein Herz und meine Seele zu bohren! Wenn du damit nicht klar kommst, kann ich dir leider nicht helfen, denn das ist mein Leben und ich werde dich ganz sicher nicht um Rat fragen, was die Frage angeht, wen ich liebe und wen nicht! Komm damit klar, Mom!"

Mom starrte mich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, während Kaspian erstaunt aufblickte. Die grenzenlose Liebe in seinen Augen, gab mir Kraft, den Rest der Standpauke auszuhalten. Ich würde ihn bis zu meinem Tod verteidigen, egal was er getan hatte, das wusste ich jetzt. "Mom, lass die beiden doch einfach." sprang Edmund für mich ein, nur mit der Folge, dass Mom sich jetzt ihm zuwandte.

"Edmund Pevencie, mit dir muss ich ebenfalls ein Hühnchen rupfen! Du solltest auf Lucy und Susan aufpassen, und jetzt erfahre ich, dass du sie stattdessen verraten hast! Bist du noch eigentlich ganz bei Trost?!" Edmund zuckte erschrocken zusammen. "Mom, hör bitte auf. Er kann doch nichts dafür. Er wurde verzaubert!" bat Lucy Mom mit Tränen in den Augen.

Moms Gesicht wurde ein wenig sanfter, aber sogar Lucy würde sich nicht ihrem Zorn entziehen können. "Lucy Pevencie! Wieso hast du mir von all dem nichts gesagt? Ich dachte, du würdest mir alles sagen! Du warst nicht besser, als deine Geschwister. Wären wir jetzt zuhause, würdet ihr alle bis zu eurem Lebensende Hausarrest bekommen!"

Lucy blickte betreten zu Boden und eine Träne kullerte ihe Wange hinunter. Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus, Mom ging einfach zu weit, wenn sie Lucy zum Weinen brachte. "Tja, wir sind hier aber nicht zuhause!" fuhr ich sie an, "Besser du gewöhnst dich an den Gedanken, dass wir hier mal regiert haben! Du hast kein Recht, uns hier eine Standpauke zu halten, und Lucy zum weinen zu bringen!" Ich trat auf sie zu und blickte Mom fest in die Augen, "Du hast ebenfalls kein Recht dazu, Peters oder Edmunds Entscheidungen zu kritisieren! Immerhin haben wir überlebt! Und du hast bestimmt kein Recht dazu, uns zu sagen, was wir tun oder lassen sollen!"

Sie senkte den Kopf unter meinem Blick. In dem Moment sprach die Königin aus mir und nicht die Tochter, die sie kannte. "Tut mir leid. Susan hat Recht. Ich hätte euch nicht so anfahren dürfen. Entschuldigung." Mom blickte uns traurig an, "Ihr seid so erwachsen hier, nicht so, wie ich euch kenne." Sie umarmte mich und meine Geschwister. Ich lächelte sie an. "Schon vergessen, Mom." besänftigte Peter sie.

"Wenn ihr fertig seid, würde ich gerne nochmal mit dir reden, Helen." erklang Aslans sanfte Stimme. Oh. Er hatte wohl alles mitgehört. Mom nickte und zusammen, verließen sie den Raum.

"Wenn ihr nichts dagegen hättet, würde ich euch gerne eure Zimmer zeigen, die in der Zwischenzeit jemand vorbereitet hat. Es ist bereits sehr spät." Ich drehte mich zu Kaspian um, dessen Blick -später- sagte. Peter nickte und die Tür schloss sich hinter uns. Kaspian legte einen Arm um mich, ebenso wie Peter bei Lily. Kaspian und ich gingen vorraus, Peter und Lily hinter uns und den Abschluss machten Edmund und Lucy.

Wir blieben vor einer Tür aus hellem Holz stehen, mit einem Geschnitzten Löwenkopf. "Lucy, ich hoffe, dieses Zimmer entspricht deinen Anforderungen." Lucy öffnete die Tür und hauchte noch ein Dankeschön, ehe die Tür hinter ihr zufiel. Edmunds Tür war aus Fichtenholz und auch er verschwand hinter ihr. Lilys und Peters Zimmer, waren Gegenüber voneinander, beide im gleichen Rotholz gehalten. Sie wünschten uns eine gute Nacht und verschwanden ebenfalls hinter ihren Zimmertüren. Plötzlich waren nur noch Kaspian und ich übrig.

"Hast du das im Trohnsaal ernst gemeint?" fragte er mich, nachdem wir schweigend weitergelaufen sind. "Ja." antwortete ich, "Jedes einzelne Wort." Wir blieben stehen, er lächelte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. "Ich liebe dich." meinte er. Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn sanft. Er erwiederte den Kuss. Als wir uns voneinander lösten, wusste ich nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Tage? Oder doch nur Minuten? Ich wusste es nicht mehr. Kaspian räusperte sich:"Komm,ich zeig dir dein Zimmer."

Er blieb vor einer, in warmen Braun gehaltenen Tür stehen. "Dein Zimmer. Meines ist genau gegenüber, und falls du nicht schlafen kannst, kannst du gerne zu mir kommen." Ich nickte. Er küsste mich uf die Stirn, "Gute Nacht, Susan." "Gute Nacht."

Ich starrte noch geschlagene fünf Minuten auf seine Tür, die sich hinter ihm geschlossen hatte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, wie um meine Gedanken zu klären, bevor ich meine Tür öffnete. Ich trat ein und war im Himmel. Naja, fast. Das Bett war aus zierlichen polierten Eisenstäben gemacht. Der Betthimmel, bauschte sich wie eine hellblaue Wolke um das Gestell. Ein azurblauer, flauschiger Teppich bedeckte den Steinboden, mein Fenster wurde von ebenfalls hellblauen Vorhängen umkränzt. Zwei weiße Türen führten von dem Zimmer weg, eine entpuppte sich als Tür zum Badezimmer und die andere als ein begehbarer Kleiderschrank, in dem abertausende von Kleidern hingen. Und ein großer Spiegel, mit silbernem Rahmen, bedeckte eine Wand.

Ich trat auf den Spiegel zu, um mich zu betrachten. Mein Gesicht war immer noch eingefallen und wurde mit dunklen Schatten geschmückt. Das Kleid, von dem letzten Abschied, passte mir nicht mehr. Man sah einzelne Rippen durch den Stoff hervorblitzen, meine Haut war kränklich bleich und die Adern traten nach wie vorhervor. Aber meine Haare kringelten sich wieder und glänzten. Meine Lippen und Wangen zierte ein sanftes rosa. Und meine Hände zitterten nicht mehr.

Mein Diadem legte ich vorsichtig auf den kleinen Tisch. Mein Kleid hängte ich auf einen Kleiderbügel. Ich nahm ein Nachtgewand aus dem Schrank. Es floss in sanften weißen Wellen an meinem Körper herab. Die kühle Seide beruhigte mich ungemein. Ich kroch in mein Bett unter die Deck und es dauerte nicht lange bis ich eingeschlafen war.


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4

Als ich aufwachte, fluteten warme Sonnenstrahlen durch mein Zimmer. Ich lag einfach nur da und lauschte der Stille die nur von ein paar Vogelstimmen unterbrochen wurde. Eine Welle der Geborgenheit durchflutete mich und unwillkürlich musste ich lächeln.

Ich lag bestimmt eine halbe Ewigkeit in meinem Bett, bevor ich aufstand.Als erstes lief icxh in meinen Kleiderschrank und betrachtete mich. Eigentlich gab es kaum einen Unterschied zu gestern Abend, nur dass die dunklen Schatten unter meinen Augen nicht mehr ganz so hervortstachen.

Zufrieden, drehte ich mich um und suchte ein Kleid. Eines stach mir fast sofort ins Auge. Ein weißes Unterkleid mit hellblauem, seidenen, Überkleid. Silberne Schnörkel rankten sich um Ärmel, Dékollete und Gürtel. Es passte wie angegossen. Offenbar eines der Kleider welche ich im goldenen Zeitalter getragen hatte. Ich entdeckte aber auch somanch neues Kleid.

Im Stillen dankte ich Kaspian für die Kleider und den Schmuck, welcher sich in einer Holzschatulle befand.

Eine silberne Kette mit einem blauem Stein war mein ganzer Schmuck, abgesehen von meinem Diadem.

Meine Haare, kringelten sich über meinen Rücken, und ich beschloss sie nicht zurückzustecken.

Um mein Outfit zu vervollständigen, zog ich noch hellblaue Ballerinas an. Ein prüfender Blick in den Spiegel, zeigte, dass ich kein Make-Up nötig hatte.

Ja, es waren immer noch Schatten unter meinen Augen, aber meine Wangen zierte ein sanftes rosa und meine Haut war nur noch unmerklich bleich. Verblüffend, wie mich eine Nacht in Narnia verändern konnte.

Ein Knurren riss mich aus der Betrachtung meines Spiegelbildes. Erstaunt blickte ich mich um, bevor mir in den Sinn kam, dass mein Magen es war, der nach Essen verlangte. Ich hatte zum ersten Mal seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wieder Hunger.

Ich beeilte mich, damit hinunter zum Speisesaal zu gehen. Als ich ankam, hörte ich schon vor der Tür das ausgelassene Lachen meiner Geschwister und Kaspian. Ich öffnete die Tür und das Lachen verstummte.

Ich blickte auf. Meine Geschwister lächelten mich an, Lily starrte , müde vor sich hin, meine Mutter hob eine Augenbraue, bei der Wahl meines Kleides. Mom trug immer noch ihre Kleidung aus England. Kaspian sparte ich mir bis zum Schluss auf. Und das war es wert.

Sein Lächeln erwärmte mein Herz und der liebevolle Ausdruck in seinen Augen, trieb mir ein leichtes rosa in die Wangen. Ich erwiederte schüchtern seinen Blick und sein Lächeln wurde noch strahlender, als es ohnehin schon war.

"Gut geschlafen, Suse?" riss Peters Stimme mich von Kaspians Augen fort. "So gut wie schon lange nicht mehr." antwortete ich und setzte mich neben Kaspian, welcher mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange gab, und Lucy die mich anstrahlte.

Vor uns stand bereits ein köstliches Frühstück. Frisches Brot, welches noch dampfte, Trauben, Äpfel und Pfirsiche. Verschiedene Fruchtmarmeladen, Honig, frischgepresster Orangensaft und kleine Kuchen. Allein vom Anblick, lief mir das Wasser im Mund zusammen.

"Na dann, guten Appetit." kam es von Edmund, dem es ähnlich wie mir ging.

Der Geschmack war sogar noch besser, als der betörende Geruch. Jeden einzelnen Bissen, liess ich mir auf der Zunge zergehen.

"Gibt es hier keinen Kaffee?" meldete sich Lily zu Wort. "Was ist Kaffee?" fragte Kaspian prompt. Lucy kicherte leise, während Peter versuchte zu erklären. "Für Lily, hier gibt es keinen Kaffee. Für Kaspian, Kaffee ist ein Getränk, dass einen nicht müde macht."

Kaspian nickte verstehend und Lily stöhnte gequält auf. "Wie soll ich mein restliches Leben ohne Kaffee überleben?"

Ich lächelte sanft." Man gewöhnt sich daran. Glaub mir."

Lily lächelte, "Dann hoffen wir mal, dass ich mich schnell daran gewöhne."

Wir aßen schweigend zuende, was man darauf zurückführt, dass es uns zu gut geschmeckt hat, als dass wir uns groß unterhalten könnten.

"Susan, Peter. Ich würde mich gerne mit euch beiden unterhalten. Gehen wir eine Runde spzieren?" fragte Mom meinen Bruder und mich. Wir stimmten zu und liefen gemähchlich in den Schlossgarten, wo wir vor Urzeiten Apfelbäume gepflanzt hatten.

"Über was wolltest du mit uns reden, Mom?" fragte Peter nach einer Weile.

Mom seufzte:"Aslan hat uns, oder besser mir die Chance gegeben, zurück nach Hause, nach England zu gehen. Ich habe das Angebot angenommen und werde zurück gehen. Diese Welt ist nichts für mich. Lu, Ed, Lily und euch beiden hat er es offengelassen. Mit Lily habe ich bereits gesprochen, sie meinte, dass sie dorthin gehen würde, wo du, Peter, hingehst. Mit Lucy und Edmund habe ich ebenfalls gesprochen, sie bleiben beide hier."

Ich starrte sie entgeistert an, und sie blickte uns beide traurig an. Sie wusste wie wir entschieden hatten. Peter und ich gingen synchron auf sie zu und umarmten unsere Mutter. Sie löste sich als erste aus der Umarmung und lächelte uns an.

"Ich habe noch ein paar letzte Wünsche an euch. Heiratet nicht bevor ihr 18 seit, dass gilt vor allem für dich, Susan. Passt auf Lucy und Edmund auf. Erzählt euren Kindern von England, von eurem Vater und mir. Werdet glücklich und trauert mir nicht hinterher. Nach dem Mittagessen, werde ich gehen. Und bitte, vergesst mich nicht."

Jetzt konnte ich es doch nicht verhindern, dass mir eine Träne die Wange hinunterlief. Ich lächelte jedoch und versprach ihr, dass ihre letzten Wünsche erfüllt werden sollten. Wir liefen langsam und schweigend zurück zum Schloss. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Wir kamen pünktlich zum Mittagessen an. Ich ließ mich zwischen Lucy und Kaspian nieder und starrte auf meinen Teller. Ich hatte keinen Appetit. Kaspian wusste anscheinend Bescheid und drückte mitfühlend meine Hand. Er wusste, wie es war, seine Eltern zu verlieren.

Wir aßen schweigend, bis auch das letzte Stück Brot aufgegessen war. "Es wird Zeit." hörte ich Aslans sanfte Stimme. Mom nickte und erhob sich. Wir erhoben uns ebenfalls, um uns von ihr zu verabschieden.

Sie schüttelte Kaspians und Lilys Hände, bevor sie zu mir und meinen Geschwistern kam. Mom umarmte Peter als erstes und man konnte sehen, dass Peter nur mühsam die Tränebpn zurückhalten konnte. Nach meinem Bruder, war ich dran. Ich konnte keine Tränen zurückhalten und weinte stumm, während sie weiter zu Lucy und Edmund ging, um sich ebenfalls zu verabschieden. Sie lächelte noch einmal in die Runde und schritt durch die Tür und Mom war aus Narnia verschwunden.

Lucy schluchzte und warf sich in Edmunds Arme, welchem eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel rann. Lily umarmte Peter, der ins leere starrte. Ich spürte Kaspians Hand auf meiner Schulter. Ich drehte mich zu ihm, verbarg meinen Kopf an seiner Brust und weinte.

In dieser Nacht nahm ich Kaspians Angebot an, erzählte ihm von den letzten Wünschen meiner Mutter und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5

"Guten Morgen, Liebes." weckte mich Kaspians warme Stimme. Ich grummelte und versuchte mir die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen. Kaspian lachte leise und zog mir die Decke weg. Geblendet blinzelte ich in das grelle Sonnenlicht, um Kaspian ausfindig zu machen. Langsam gewöhnten sich meine Augen ans Licht und ich konnte Kaspian ausmachen. Er war schon angezogen und stand neben mir.

"Wie spät ist es?" fragte ich ihn, während ich mich aufsetzte. "8 Uhr." antwortete er mir, "Wir sollten uns auf den Weg zu Essen machen, meinst du nicht?"

Ich nickte:"Davor sollte ich mich noch anziehen." Kaspian nickte und ich hauchte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor ich in mein Zimmer ging.

Ich entschied mich für ein waldgrünes Kleid, teils aus Samt, teils aus Seide. Nur ein paar goldene Schnörkel zierten die Vorderseite. Die langen samtenen Aermel fielen fast bis auf den Boden. Es war definitiv angemessen, da wir heute nur Zeit für uns hatten. Bis auf den Ball heute Abend, der unsere Rückkehr feiert. Archenlands Regenten wollten kommen, und die Könige und Königinnen des goldenen Zeitalters zu begrüßen, ebenso wie den neuen narnianischen Koenig.

Peter, Kaspian und ich hatten beschlossen, Lily einige der bekanntesten narnianischen Tänze beizubringen, damit sie heute Abend tanzen kann. Edmund und Lucy dagegen, wollen heute am Strand ausreiten und einfach nur Narnia genießen. Aslan war bereits gestern Abend verschwunden und tat die Dinge, die er immer tat, wenn er gerade nicht Narnia rettete oder mit Lucy sprach.

Eine silberne Kette mit einem Stein in der selben Farbe des Kleides vervollständigte mein Outfit. Meine Haare kringelten sich endlich wieder glänzend über meinen Rücken, meine Augen leuchteten, die Schatten unter meinen Augen waren vollständig verschwunden und meine Haut wirkte nicht mehr eingefallen und durchsichtig wie Papier das man gegen die Sonne hielt.

Ich machte mich auf den Weg zum Frühstück, als ich auf dem Gang Kaspian traf. Er trug ein weißes Hemd mit offengelassenem Kragen, eine erdfarene Hose und braune Reitstiefel. Ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich bei meinem Anblick über sein Gesicht aus. Ich lächelte ebenso breit, bevor er mir seinen Arm anbot und wir zum Essen gingen.

Nach dem Frühstück versammelten Peter, Lily, Kaspian und ich uns im Ballsaal. "Tanzt man immer noch die Tänze aus dem goldenen Zeitalter?" fragte Lily uns. Wir wechselten einen Blick, bevor Kaspin nickte. "Als die Telmarer eingefallen sind, haben sie keinerlei Tänze aus Telmar mitgebracht, soweit ich weiß."

Wir beschlossen, das Kaspian und ich die einfachsten vortanzten und danach Lily die Schrittfolge zeigten. Lily erwies sich als Naturtalent beim Tanzen. Bald schwebten sie und Peter neben Kaspian und mir über den Marmorboden. Nachdem wir den gesamten Vormittag durchgetanzt hatten, wurde es langsam an der Zeit, sich für den Ball fertig zu machen.

Ein hellblaues, fast weißes Kleid umschmiegte meinen Oberkörper, ab der Taille wurde es eine mit weißer Spitze besetzte Glocke. Meine Haare fielen sanft auf meine entblösten Schultern, meine Krone ruhte auf meinem Kopf, meine Wangen zierte ein sanftes rosa und meine kristallblauen Augen funkelten.

Pünktlich um 6 klopfte Kaspian an meine Tür. Ich öffnete und seine dunklen Augen wurden groß bei meinem Anblick. Ich musste mich beherrschen, damit mir nicht meine Kinnlade bei seinem Anblick hinabfiel. Er trug ein blaues Hemd, beige Hosen und einen silbernen Umhang.

Ich lächelte, als er sich vor mir verneigte und mir dann seinen Arm anbot. Wir liefen zusammen bis zu der großen Flügeltür, beider die anderen bereits auf uns warteten. Lucy sah wunderschön aus, mit ihrem aquamarinfarbenen Kleid, ihren Haaren die zu einer kunstvollen Felchtfrisur hochgesteckt waren, auf welchen ihre Krone ruhte. Sie leuchtete praktisch von innen heraus.

Peter und Edmunds waren ähnlich wie Kaspian gekleidet. Nur das Peters Hemd rot war und sein Umhang golden. Edmund dagegen hatte ein grünes Hemd mit silbernem Umhang mit goldenen Stickereien.

Lily sah ebenfalls atemberaubend aus mit ihrem ärmellosen rtoten Kleid, dessen silber besticktes Oberteil eng anlag während der Rock eine Glocke bildete. Ihre braunen Locken wurden in einer komplizierten Flechtfrisur hochgesteckt, wobei ihr aber ein paar Locken auf den Rücken fielen.

"Sollen wir?" fragte Lucy aufgeregt. Peter lächelte, wechselte einen Blick mit Kaspian und nickte. "Wer macht den Anfang?"

Edmund verbeugte sich vor Lucy und sie ergriff lächeln seinen Arm.

"Ich denke wir."

Nach den beiden folgten Peter und Lily. Kaspian verbeugte sich vor mir, "Bereit?" ich lächelte, "Immer, wenn du es bist."

Die schwere Holztür schwang vor uns auf und alle drehten sich zu uns um. "Meine Damen und Herren, König Kaspian der Zehnte von Narnia und Königin Susan die Sanftmütige von Narnia." Alle verbeugten sich oder knicksten vor uns. Mein Blick suchte meine Geschwister und Lily. Sie standen auf der Trohnempore und Lucy winkte uns zu.

Kaspian und ich gingen zu ihnen und ich musste unwillkürlich lachen bei Lucys aufregung. "Eure Majestäten, König Gabriel, Königin Armelia und Prinzessin Annastasia von Archenland."

Ich musterte die Archenändische Königsfamilie neugierig. Der König und die Königin waren etwa Moms Alter und die Prinzessin in etwa meins und Lilys. "Es ist eine Freude Narnias neuen König zu treffen. Ebenso wie die legendären Herrscher des goldenen Zeitalters. Aber Verzeihung," er wante sich Lily zu, "euer Name ist mir entfallen."

Peter versteifte sich ein wenig, "Das ist Lady Lily. Meine feste Freundin."

Der König nickte verstehend. "Natürlich. Da schon zu eurer Zeit Archenland mit Narnia verbündet war, würden wir gerne dieses Bündnis auffrischen." Meine Geschwister Kaspian und ich wechseklten einen Blick. "Was genau schwebt euch dabei vor?" fragte Peter schlussendlich.

"Nun, wir dachten an eine Heirat unserer Prinzessin." meinte der König.

Ich versteifte mich neben Kaspian, der wohl dassekbe dachte wie ich und meine Hand in seine nahm. "Eine Heirat würde nicht gehen." begann er zu erklären, "Wie sie sehen sind Hochkönig Peter und Lady Lily sehr verbunden. König Edmund ist zu jung. Ich persönlich, bin mit Königin Susan verbunden. Eine Heirat könnte deswegen nicht stattfinden."

Der König nickte nachdenklich. "Was halten sie von der Idee, dass meine Tochter für einen Monat hier einzieht und wir danach sehen, ob sie immer noch einer Heirat abgeneigt sind." Kaspian, Peter und ich tauschten kurz Blicke aus, bevor Kaspian das Angebot annahm.

Reviews?


	6. Narnia (12-06 05:27:54)

Kapitel 6

Heute. Heute würde der Tag sein, an dem Prinzessin Anastasia von Archenland, in Cair Paravel eintreffen würde. Lily, Peter, Kaspian und ich hatten bereits besprochen, dass wir die Tatsachen von Anfang an klar stellen würden. Das bedeutete, dass wir Anastasia aufklären werden und ihr von Anfang an klar machten, dass sie weder eine Chance bei Peter, noch bei Kaspian hatte.

Ich lief in mein Ankleidezimmer, auf der Suche, nach einem Keid, dass zeigte, egal von welchem Land Anastasia eine Prinzessin war, ich war eine Königin. Ich hatte mehr Erfahrung mit Politik, ich hatte in mehr Kriegen gekämpft, ich hatte es geschafft mit meinen Geschwistern auf den Rang einer Legende hochzusteigen. Ich war bei den meisten wichtigsten Ereignissen in Narnianischer, Kalormensischer und Archenländischer Geschichzen dabeigewesen, oder hatte selbst eine tragende Rolle dabei gespielt.

Ich hoffte, dass Anastasia sich keine Hoffnungen auf Peter oder Kaspian machte, denn dann würde sie es mit Lily und mir zu tun bekommen.

Ich hatte es gefunden. Mein Kleid. Weißer Satin floss meinen Körper wie ein Wasserfall hinab, meine Taille wurde von mehreren goldenen Fäden, welche ein Karoumuster bildeten umschlungen. Es war schulterfrei, mit breiten Spaghettiträgern, welche mit goldenen Fäden eingeleitet wurden. Meine Haare ließ ich offen über meinen Rücken fallen und zur Krönung setzte ich meine Krone auf meinen Kopf. Ich war bereit, für den heutigen Tag.

Kaspian wartete schon vor der Tür auf mich und schenkte mir ein liebevolles Lächeln. "Du wirst sehen, Liebes. Der eine Monat ist schneller vorbei, als du denken kannst." Ich seufzte tief, "Hoffen wir, dass sie sich keine zu großen Hoffnungen gemacht hat."

Ich hakte mich bei ihm ein und betraten den Trohnsaal. "Da seit ihr ja endlich!" begrüßte Edmund uns. "Ist sie schon da?" fragte ich in die Runde. Peter schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. Ich ließ mich auf meinem Trohn nieder. Unsere Formation hatte sich ein wenig verändert. Am weitesten rechts saß Kaspian, dann kam ich, Lucy, Edmund, Peter und zu Schluss Lily. Auf magische Weise hatten sie sich kurz nach unserer Ankunft in Cair Paravel verändert.

"Wer hat Lust nach der Begrüßung von Anastasia am Strand schwimmen zu gehen?" fragte Lucy aufgekrazt in die Runde. "Ich gerne, Lu. Die letzte Wasserschlacht ist schließlich unentschieden ausgegangen, obwohl ich schwören könnte, dass ich gewonnen habe." Lucy funkelte mich an, nachdem ich diesen Satz beendet hatte, "Nein, ich habe gewonnen. Du hast gesagt, dass du dich geschlagen gibst!" Wir lieferten uns ein Blickduell, bis Edmund uns unterbrach, "Und genau das ist der Grund, warum wir uns auf ein Unentschieden geeinigt hatten." Peter und Lily lachten leise, Lucy und ich fingen an zu kichern und Kaspian meinte trocken "Na dann wissen wir was wir danach machen werden."

Wir wurden von einer Wache unterbrochen, die die Tür öffnete und Prinzessin Anastasia von Archenland ankündigte. Sie trat mit hocherhobenem Kopf ein, als ob alles hier ihr gehören würde. Ich zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, ich begriff nicht, was genau sie da trug.

Ein bonbonrosa gerüschtes etwas, das einen weiten ausgestellten Rock hatte und ein sehr weit ausgeschnittenes Dekolleté bot. Zu allem Überfluss waren an allen Stellen, die nicht gerade voller Rüschen waren, mit silbernem Glitzer verziert. Ihre hellblonden Haare hatte sie zu einer Hochsteckftisur getürmt, in der sich rosa Schleifen, Glitzer und rosa Rüschen tummelten. Um ihren Hals war eine mehrlagige silberne Kette gewunden, an welcher dicke, rosa Perlen hingen, ihre Lippen hatte sie in demselben Farbton angemalt und die eisblauen Augen wieder in bonbonrosa umrandet. Die Krönung war das silberne Diadem mit bonbonrosa eingelassenen Perlen. Um es kurz zu fassen, sie sah aus, wie ein rosa-silber gestreiftes Bonbon. Sie hatte sich doch allen Ernstes keine Hoffnungen auf Peter oder Kaspian gemacht.

Sie musterte uns der Reihe nach, Lily bekam einen herablassenden Blick, Peter einen anschmachtenden wenn auch respektvollen, Edmund einen kurzen flüchtigen, Lucy einen mitleidigen, ich einen berechnenden aber trotzdem herablassenden Blick und Kaspian, ebenso wie Peter einen anschmachtenden wenn auch respektvollen Blick.

Ich zog die zweite Augenbraue hoch. Sie hatte sich definitiv Hoffnungen gemacht, dabei war das hier unser Königreich, nicht ihres. Sie verhielt sich hier, als ob sie hier regierte und nicht wir.

Edmund unterbrach die Stille "Hallo, Anastasia, Siena, deine Zofe für deinen Aufenthalt hier, wird dich in dein Zimmer bringen. Wir werden uns dann heute beim Abemdessen sehen."

"Wieso erst beim Abendessen?", ich zuckte bei dem Klang ihrer unerwartet schrillen Stimme zusammen, " Ich bin euer Gast. Ich erwarte, dass ihr mich auch wie einen behandelt!"

"Natürlich. Aber wir haben leider ein dringendes Regierungsanliegen zu beseitigen. Ansonsten wird mit aller wahrscheinlichkeit ein Krieg entstehen." Anastasia blickte Ed neugierig an. "Zwischen wem denn?" quietschte sie mit ihrer merkwürdigen Stimme angstvoll.

"Zwischen niemand geringeren als Lucy und Susan!" erklärte Edmund mit ernster Stimme. Anastasia verzog ihr Gesichzt zu einer leicht angesäuerten Grimassa. Damit war es endgültig um meine Geschwister, Lily, Kaspian und mich geschehen. Wir prusteten los vor Lachen, wenn ein Mädchen das Aussah wie ein Bonbon und dann noch eine angesäuerte Grimasse zur Schau trug, das war zu viel des Guten.

Anastasia verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer noch saueren Grimasse, als sie uns ansah, wie wir auf unseren Trohnen saßen und uns die Lachtränen über das Gesicht liefen. "Ich würde gerne in mein Zimmer gebracht werden!" quietschte das sauere, rosa Bonbon. Siena löste sich aus dem Schatten einer Wand und lief zügig auf den Flur hinaus. Anastasia folgte ihr mit verschränkten Armen und aufstampfen, wie ein Kleinkind.

Nach circa 10 Minuten, konnte ich mich wieder aufrichten und mir die Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln zu wischen. Ich blickte mich nach den anderen um, die langsam wieder mit dem Lachen aufhörten und sich aufrichten konnten. "Sie war am Ende wirklich beleidigt gewesen." murmelte Lucy schuldbewusst. "Sie sah aus wie ein beleidigtes Bonbon!" korrigierte Edmund, was eine erneute Lachsalve zur Folge hatte. "Bevor wir uns weiter über das Bonbon lustig machen, sollten wir lieber an den Strand und die Wasserschlacht zuende führen, oder was meint ihr?"

Wir stimmten zu und brachen kurz darauf mit warmen Decken, Wechselkleidung, Picknickkörben und mit passender Kleidung für eine Wasserschlacht auf. Mit viel Gelächter erreichten wir den Strand und ließen die Sachen in den warmen Sand fallen und stürmten in die erfrischenden Wellen. Ich blickte zum Schloss hoch und erhaschte eine Gestalt, aber bevor ich genaueres erkennen konnte, war sie betreits verscwunden. "Suse, was ist?" riss Lilys Stimme mich aus der Betrachtung. "Nichts, ich dachte nur, ich hätte ws gesehen, aber da hab ich mich wohl geirrt." Achselzuckend wand ich mich den anderen zu.

 _Ich trat ans Fenster und blickte auf die sechs ahnungslosen Gestalten hinab. Irgendwann würden sie alle dafür in der Hölle schmoren. Vor allem diese Lily und Königin Susan_ _. Einer der sechs wandte sich um und musterte das Schloss. Schnell trat ich vom Fenster zurück und schloss die Vorhänge._

 **Und? Wer glaubt ihr ist der oder die Böse in diesem Fall? Re** **views gerne erwünscht!!!**


	7. Narnia (01-14 03:37:42)

Kapitel 7

Nachdem Lucy eindeutig die Wasserschlacht gewonnen hatte, wenn auch mit unfairen Mitteln, saßen wir in die warmen Decken gehüllt am Strand und lachten ausgelassen über einen Witz den Edmund erzählt hatte.

Ein wenig später, nachdem wir die Wechselklamotten angezogen hatten, lagen wir träge auf den mittlerweike trockenen Decken und hörten den sanften Wellen zu, die kamen und gingen

Wir unterhielten uns nicht viel sondern sahen der Sonne zu, wie sie den Ozean erst in goldenes, dann rotes, pinkes, lilanes und zu Ende in nachtblaues Licht. "Wir sollten wieder zurück. Ansonsten wir das Bonbon sauer." Brach Edmund den Bann der sich über uns gelegt hat. Peter nickte langsam und wir rappelten uns auf, packten die Sachen zusammen und machten uns auf den Weg nach Hause.

Wir hatten das Abendessen verpasst. Das war mir klar, sobald wir das Schloss betraten, da wir von nervösen Menschen, Tieren und Fabelwesen erwartet wurden. "Majestäten!" rief ein Faun aus, "Ein Glück, dass ihr gekommen seid, wir hatten schon Angst, dass euch etwas zugestoßen sein könnte!" Lucy lächelte herzallerliebst, "Aber, aber. Wir hatten unsere Waffen dabei, und waren in Sichtweite von den Balkonen. Ihr hättet euch keine Sorgen machen müssen. Außerdem sind wir ja wohlbehalten hier zurückgekehrt."

Der Faun nickte erleichtert und nach einer tiefen Verbeugung entfernte er sich, gefolgt von den anderen Wesen. Nur ein junges Mädchen blieb zurück. Anastasias Zofe, Sienna, erkannte ich. "Prinzessin Anastasia hat bereits zu Abend gegessen. Sie wirkte sehr in sich gekehrt."

Ed nickte ihr zu und mit einem Knicks entfernte sie sich. "Ich werde sie morgen mit zum Strand nehmen!" verkündete Lucy, auf unsere verständnislosen Blicke antwortete sie "Vielleicht will sie nicht Kaspian oder Peter heiraten. Ich nehme an, dass ihr Vater sie dazu gezwungen hat. Außerdem versetzt euch doch mal in sie hinein, wie würdet ihr euch fühlen?"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ließ uns sprachlos stehen. "Sie hat Recht." unterbrach ich die Stille. "Wir hätten erst normal mit ihr reden sollen, bevor wir über sie urteilen." Lily nickte bedächtig. "Du hast Recht. Ich habe auch schon die perfekte Idee, wie wir herausfinden werden, welche Absichten sie hier eigentlich hegt."

"Und wie willst du das anstellen?' fragten Peter und Kaspian wie aus einem Munde. Lily und ich tauschten einen Blick aus. "Das lass mal unsere Sorge ein." mit diesen Worten hakte ich mich bei Kaspian ein. Wir wünschten den anderen noch eine Gute Nacht, bevor wir uns auf den Weg zu unseren Zimmern machten.

"Gute Nacht, Liebling." Kaspian beugte sich zu mir runter und hauchte mir einen Kuss auf den Scheitel. Unwillkürlich wurde ich rot und stammelte ebenfalls 'Gute Nacht' hervor, bevor ich mich in mein Zimmer zurueckzog.

Fast sofort fiel ich in mein Bett und schlief sehr schnell ein. Der Tag hatte mich echt geschafft.

Ich wachte mit der Sonne auf. Ich trat auf meinen Balkon in nichts ausser einem weißen Spizennachthemd und ließ die Sonne mich liebkosen. Die goldenen Strahlen wanderten über mein Gesicht, meinen Körper und eine wohltuende Wärme breitete sich in mir aus. Überall wo die Sonnenstrahlen mich berührten, fühlte ich mich gereinigt. Gereinigt von England und der dortwährenden Angst.

Die Sonne stieg höher und ich musste leider reingehen und mich fertigmachen. Nicht, dass ich noch zum Frühstück zuspät kam.

In meinem Kleiderschrank drehte ich mich mehrmals um mich selbst, bis mir ein Kleid ins Auge stach.

Ein Kleid aus Satin, in einem sehr hellen Blau gehalten. Es war schlicht, der Rock war nicht ausgestellt und warf leichte Falten. Der einzige Träger dieses Kleides war um meinen Nacken geschlungen und mit weißen Dimanten verziert. Auf dem Mieder bildeten weiße Diamanten eine Blume von der aus silber gestickte Äste mit Blättern ausgingen.

Ich traf gleichzeitig mit Lily im Speisesaal ein. Anastasia sah überrascht auf, als wir eintraten. Sie hatte anscheinend nicht damit gerechnet, dass jemand so früh schon aufgestanden war.

Anastasia trug wieder ein rosa, ausgefallenes Kleid, wenn auch nicht so ausgefallen wie ihr gestriges. Weißer Satin mit Silber bestickt, darüber ein rosanes Tuch welches mit einem schweren silberne Gürtel ihre schmale Taille betonte. Ihre Schultern waren von silbernen Platten bedeckt, die mit einer silbernen Halskette verbunden war.

Lily und ich setzten uns an ihre beiden Seiten.

"Guten morgen!" begrüßte Lily sie fröhlich. "Guten morgen." grüßte Anastasia leise zurück.

"Anastasia?" sie hob den Kopf, als ich sie ansprach. "Es tut mir leid, dass wir gestern so unhöflich waren. Wir waren nur etwas überrascht von deinem Anblick."

"Was soll das heißen?" fragte sie schnippisch. Bevor ich antworten konnte, unterbrach Lily mich. "Was hast du dir erhofft, als du hierhergekommen bist?"

Anastasia überlegte lange, immer noch ihre schnippische Maske aufgesetzt. Aber plötzlich fiel ihre Maske und das selbstsichere Mädchen war weg. Eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange, silbern auf ihrer weißen Haut.

"Ich wollte eigentlich nicht nach Narnia. Versteht das bitte nicht falsch, es ist ein wundervolles Land, aber nicht meine Heimat. Mein Vater hat mich hierherbeordert, damit ich hier bleibe. Er mag mich nicht besonders. Er gab mir Anweisungen einen der Könige zu erobern und mich zuhause nicht mehr blicken zu lassen. Außerdem hat er meine Zofe angewiesen, ausnahmslos Rosa einzupacken, da er der Meinung ist, das diese Farbe für meine Aufgabe am besten geeignet sei. Ich bin hierher gekommen, weil ich einmal in meinem Leben Freunde haben wollte."

Ich strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken, während sie anfing zu weinen.

"Keine Angst, Anastasia. Wir verurteilen dich nicht wegen deinem Vater. Was hälst du davon, wenn Lily, Lucy und ich dich komplett neu einkleiden. Vor deinem Vater brauchst du keine Angst zu haben. Du bist hier sicher, und wenn du willst, bringen wir dir kämpfen bei."

Sie sah mich mit großen, verquollenen Augen an, "Das würdet ihr für mich tun?" Lily nickte, "Natürlich. Niemand verurteilt dich, wegen etwas das dein Vater wollte, und nicht du."

Nach mehrerem guten Zureden erklärte sich Anastasia einverstanden.

Ich lächelte, "Lily, kannst du Peter die Lage erklären, Lucy hohlen und dann in meine Räume kommen? Ana und ich würden dann schon mal vorgehen."

Lily nickte und Anastasia und ich machten uns auf den Weg in meine Räume.


End file.
